


Dark Desires

by stargazerlilith



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate use of a Instrument, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: Just how did he get himself into this situation? Syo glared at his captor. He swung his body forward trying to escape the iron grip on his new pink shirt. His captor stared at him with narrowed jade-colored eyes, tightening his grip.





	Dark Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellosweetie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/gifts).



> This is my first foray into this fandom! Hope you enjoy! I blame [hellosweetie17](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17) for this!  
> ~~~  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Nine Inch Nails' Closer. Check out the music behind this: [ Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccY25Cb3im0)

Syo glared at his captor. He swung his body forward trying to escape the iron grip on his new pink shirt. His captor stared at him with narrowed jade-colored eyes, tightening his grip.

“What the _Hell_ ,Satsuki? Lemme down before I _throttle you,_ ” Syo threatened, reaching towards the taller blond man.

“Can you even reach, Kurusu? You’re tiny. I believe my shoe is bigger than you. It's no wonder Natsuki likes you,” Satsuki drawled, raising one eyebrow at the struggling smaller man.

Snarling, Syo rocked himself forward pushing his legs against Satsuki’s chest. Flipping backwards, Syo slipped out of his shirt escaping Satsuki’s grip. Rushing towards the larger man, Syo cranked his fist backwards ready to pummel Satsuki. He knew that he would end up hurting Natsuki, but he didn’t care at the moment.

“Now, Now,” Satsuki purred, catching Syo’s fist with ease in a crushing grip, pulling him against his chest. Satsuki looped his arms around Syo’s narrow waist, locking him place. He bent down near Syo’s ear and whispered darkly,  “No need for that. I could show you what Natsuki truly desires, _S-yo_ . Afterall, I know him more _personally_.”

Syo felt his face grow incredibly warm traveling towards his bare chest at Satsuki’s tone. Taking a deep breath, Syo looked up at his captor. He scowled at the light smirk and pushed against Satsuki’s chest.

“Satsuki, what the hell are you talking about? Let. Go. Of. Me, asshole.”

Satsuki grinned. He licked the shell of Syo’s ears causing them to deepen in color and earning him a gasp of pleasure from the younger man.  

“His **_dark_ ** desires,” Satsuki purred against his ear, ignoring his protests.  “You’re so tiny, compact, perfect for **_fucking_ **.”

Placing his palms flat against Satsuki’s chest, Syo gave a forceful push desperately trying to free himself.

“Let go. Natsuki wouldn’t...” Syo shouted.

“Oh! He _wouldn’t_ ?” Satsuki chuckled, thrusting his hips against the younger man stilling him. “I **_am_ ** his dark desires. Everything he wishes. Let me _show you, little one,_ his true dark desires.”

Satsuki grabbed his chin with his long fingers and sealed his lips over his, silencing him.  Syo cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as Satsuki bit down on his lip drawing blood. Moaning, Satsuki sucked on the wounded lip, letting the blood flow into his mouth and dribble down his chin.

Lifting him up, Syo wrapped his legs around the older man, locking his ankles against Satsuki’s backside. Gasping, Satsuki slipped his tongue inside his mouth, curling it against his own. The metallic taste of blood dancing on his tongue.  

Syo grunted in pain as Satsuki roughly pinned him against the wall. Ignoring the throb in his back, he bucked against Satsuki grinding himself downward. Syo hissed in pleasure from the friction of his clothed erection sliding along with rough denim fabric of Satsuki's straining member. Whimpering, Satsuki began to grind against him, sucking roughly on his neck, marking him. Syo closed his eyes losing himself in the sensation; his nerves on fire.

“Yes, more,” he pleaded, scratching at Satsuki’s shoulder blades leaving welts in their wake.

He yelped in surprise as Satsuki bit his neck before soothing it with his tongue, the sensation going straight to his erection leaving him wanting.  He needed more.

“Sat...Satsuki...more... please... _touch_ me… please.”

Chuckling darkly, Satsuki carried him over to the bed throwing him roughly upon the dark sheets. Syo licked his lips as Satsuki slowly peeled off his jacket tossing it to the ground. He wiggled nervously while Satsuki meticulously rolled up his sleeves humming a dark foreign tune.

“ _Satsuki_.”

The stronger man pushed him down roughly before sitting on him. Staring wide-eyed, Syo watched helpless as Satsuki tied him to the posts grinding himself over Syo’s erection in the process.  Syo whined while Satsuki gracefully crawled backwards, peeling his pants off at an excruciating pace. Craning his neck, Syo licked his lips as Satsuki loomed over him.

“Now little Syo, I'm going to show his **_darkest_ ** desire. I’ll make you sing,” Satsuki whispered, his hot breath teasing his ears.

“Sing? What the hell do you—”

Satsuki smirked pulling his bow for his violin from his back. Syo’s breath caught as the first contact danced across his chest. He shouldn’t...Oh God!

“You let me violate you; you let me desecrate you,” Satsuki sang, drawing the bow across Syo’s chest and abdomen. Syo cried out as another hand grabbed his leaking erection pumping in time with each draw of the bow.  

“You let me penetrate you; you let me complicate you.”

Syo inhaled as a lazy finger circled his entrance, teasingly before returning to pumping him at an agonizing pace. He shouldn’t like this. He needed to stop this...But Ohh.  Dazedly, Syo watched as Satsuki licked the welling trail of blood moving towards his goal. He groaned as Syo flicked the string against his member, the low thrum echoing around the room. He couldn't control the buck of his hips as the bow made contact with his leaking erection. He cried out; the fine hair of the bow dancing lightly across his overly sensitive flesh.It shouldn’t feel good. But... _Oh_ , did it feel good.

“Help me, you're breaking apart my insides,” Syo moaned, his voice roughened from the pleasure.

He inhaled as Satsuki’s violin began to play the dark melody leaving goosebumps across his flesh. Entranced, he watched the memorizing motions of Satsuki’s bow flying across the fingerboard. He closed his eyes lost in the music feeling the low tones within his soul.

“Help me, I've got no soul to sell,” Syo sang, feeling the weight of the violin settle against his inner knee.

He didn’t know when Satsuki maneuvered his knee to that angle! His knee was currently bent and crooked, cradling Satsuki’s precious instrument.  Syo gasped—the sensation overwhelming as Satsuki began to play sautille, his fingers and wrist blurring in their movement, springing across strings. Syo took a sharp breath. The low rebound of the notes sending shocks of pleasure causing his toes to curl.

“Help me, the only thing that works for me,” Syo whined.

He was so close. So close. Just a little more. Syo wailed, choking back a sob as waves of pleasure coursed through him, splattering against Satsuki’s violin in a milky ribbon... He hadn’t been ready for Satsuki to place the violin against him, playing a long note letting the vibration sound straight towards his prostate. He didn’t even know such a thing was possible!

Syo took a deep breath, arching off the bed as a hot mouth engulfed him in one swallow. He hadn’t even given him a moment to recover!  Struggling to find purchase within the sheets, Syo bucked his hips into Satsuki’s hot mouth; his cum leaking out of the older man’s mouth.  Groaning, Satsuki twirled his tongue across each note the bow notched into his skin sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. Syo felt himself harden once more, coming to life within Satsuki’s wondrous mouth. Twisting his fingers in his silken restraints, Syo began to pump himself into his new lover's mouth enjoying the roughness of Satsuki’s fingers digging into his hips.

Satsuki let him go with a smack of his lips, chuckling at Syo’s cry of frustration. Syo glared at his lover...He had been so close, _so_ fucking close.

Syo bit his lips watching Satsuki slowly removed his shirt revealing his beautiful pale skin that begged to be bitten. Taking quick breaths, Syo licked his lips. He watched Satsuki stroke his still clothed erection in slow motions. It was so fucking erotic. He needed more. He wanted more. He needed….

“Satsuki… _please._ ”

“You know what I want, little one.”

“Help me get away from myself,” Syo sang, arching his back as Satsuki began to crawl towards him on all fours.

He had no idea when Satsuki had taken his clothes off. But, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of him in all his naked glory.  Moaning, Syo bucked upwards trying to find some fiction from the beautiful man on top of him.

“Satsuki!”

“I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside,” Satsuki sang lowly, pausing to tease Syo’s entrance with his long fingers dripping in his own saliva. Syo cried out as one long finger pushed inside, sliding in and out with practiced ease.

“I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed,” Satsuki moaned, adding another finger scissoring them with each thrust. He leaned over the quivering blond, licking down his chest before placing a rosy nipple into his mouth. “You get me closer to God.”

Syo opened his eyes with a jolt. Bewildered, he looked around the darkened room. He could hear Ai snoring across the room. He frowned confused, turning his head towards Natsuki’s bed nearly screaming as Natsuki concerned gaze came into his line of vision.

“Natsuki, Wha—”

“Syo, you were making strange noises. I came to check on _you!”_ the chipper man exclaimed, placing a hand on Syo’s forehead. “You’re burning up, Syo! So hot!”

“No, No… Umm. It’s ok, I promise. I’m fine,” Syo lied, grabbing his blanket trying to cover his leaking erection. He just wanted to crawl into a hole. Maybe, if he prayed hard enough… Natsuki wouldn’t notice.

“Syo, you’re too hot for that! Lemme run you a cold bath. I’ll even get you some _cute_ little duckies for it,” Natsuki declared swiping the blanket off the younger man. “Now—”

Syo covered his eyes, wanting to die from mortification. There was no way that Natsuki didn’t notice the wet spot in his boxers and not to mention the tent! Peeking through his fingers, Syo gulped as the smirking face of Satsuki greeted him.

“Well now, _little one._   _What..._ do we have here?”

_Fucking Hell._

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [**My Tumblr**](http://stargazerlilith.tumblr.com/post/153802245539)


End file.
